


Sweet Dreams

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult day Anthea dreams about Mycroft's childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> Originally written for impishtubist to cheer her up. Now slightly amended.

Totally exhausted Anthea finally fell asleep.

She started to dream about a small boy, who was tossing and turning in his bed.  Eventually the child got up and pottered into the next room where he proceeded to vigorously shake the arm of the older boy asleep in the bed.

“What is it?” muttered the older one.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Oh, Sherlock, what’s the matter?”

“I’m lonely.  Mrs Hudson’s with me, but I can’t find John and Lestrade.”

Grumbling, Mycroft got out of bed and accompanied his younger sibling into his room.  Sure enough the cat was curled up on the foot of the bed, purring.

“Have you looked under your bed?”

Sherlock shook his head and proceeded to crawl underneath the bed.  There was a cry of triumph and he re-emerged clutching a teddy bear wearing a stripy jumper.   Having dusted off the cobwebs he hugged the bear close and climbed back onto his bed.

“Can you sleep now?”

“I still want Lestrade.  He might be over there.”

After rummaging around in the corner of the bedroom Mycroft finally found a battered grey teddy behind a pile of books.

He handed the bear over and watched as the little boy settled back down, hugging a bear in each arm.

Smiling to himself, Mycroft left the room, saying quietly “Sleep well, brother.”


End file.
